Ninteen years after Fred died
by kankuroadic
Summary: J.K. Rowling FORGOT to add what George was like without Fred 19 years later. Here's something for all the FredxGeorge fans!


_** I feel Fred and George were cheated. J.K. Rowling didn't say as much as she should've about how George felt when Fred died. I mean a twin is half of you, poor George. Warning! Sugar and loud techno music was used when writing! Then again I tend to write deeper stories with sugar and loud techno music. Lol.**_

I looked outside the window of the second story bedroom, right over Weasly Wizard Wheezes. The store was closed today for the occassion. I looked over at his bed; perfectly made with black sheets, as it has been for ninteen years. May 2, 2017; it was circled in red on the calender. It's the ninteenth anniversary of Fred's death. I hate when you call it an anniversary, it sounds like it's something to celebrate. Fred always called anniversaries, _damn_niversaries; no difference I suppose. Great, now I sound like Luna.

Everyone else is off school and home celebrating the downfall of Voldemort; I have something much more important to do. Thoughts swirled in my head as I made my way through Diagon Alley. It wasn't fair -I reached up to feel the spot where my ear once was- I gave an ear; he gave his life. He would kick my _arse_ if he knew I was thinking that though. As the Order said, for the greater good; yeah right. Why didn't he listen when I told him that we shouldn't split up, but he insisted to cover more ground. I was being selfish; I thought that if we were staring at the last night of our lives, that we should fight together. If he died then I wanted to too; too late.  
I was pulled from my thoughts by a child who was very airy; he looked about 10. He was asking some boys who looked about three years older if he have 'it' back. I sighed and made my way through the crowd over to them.  
"Hello boys, what's going on?" One boy's eyes popped out of his head, "Your the owner of Weasly Wizard Wheezes! The rumors are true!" I smiled at him, "What rumors?" He pointed to the vacant space on the side of my head, "Your ear is missing!" I sighed, "I am quite aware. I lost my ear to the greater good. Now if you could please hand this young man back his object?" The kid gave the airy child back a folded piece of paper. A small light voice was speaking, now I know who he is. "Thank you, they like to make fun of me. They tend to think I'm a bit _loony_."  
I looked into the round face of a boy with white-blond hair and large light blue eyes with a dazed look on his face.I smiled, "What's your name?" "Xenophilius Alice Longbottom." His voice was suddenly hard and proud, "Son of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, both of my parents were/are good friends with Harry Potter. They are my heros." I knelt down and looked in his face, "I'm George Weasly, I once fought along side your parents; they were extremely brave. It was nice to see you, please tell your mother and father I said hello. I have somewhere to be but have a nice day."  
I was grining as I continued down Diagon Alley. The thought occurred to me that I could Apparate...nah. I want to walk, have time to think.

The sun had risen high in the air, my watch said 11:50. Fred's favorite time was Noon, good thing I was there. I looked at all the roses on the archway marking the entrance to the grave-yard. Words were etched into a plauqe: For The Greater Good. Those words washed over my sences as I walked into the headstone filled yard.  
I was surprised to see a flash of flamey orange, "Mum?" She opened her arms and pulled me into a spine crushing hug as Dad smiled in the backround. "What are you doing here?" She looked at me like I had little brains,"Why the same reason you're here. I can't believe it's been ninteen years since Fred left us." I looked up at her, "That sounds like he went on a trip, he's not coming back." She caught my warning tone, "No, Georgie...I didn't mean." I held up my hand, "I know what you meant. It just stings. The shock hasn't set in yet." Dad put an arm around my shoulders, "Your brother knew what he was doing. He knew that Hogwarts might be the last thing he saw. He gave it all for-" I pushed him away and tried to blink the tears out of my eyes, "The Greater Good? Well, I _fucking_ _HATE_ that good. Mum always said that we were like two halfs to a whole! He was half of me! He was the only person that unstood me! We always leaned on each other; but now I'm scared. The store is great, my family is great, my health is good but I'm not. I didn't even need the Dementor's Kiss for my soul to be sucked out!" With that, I turned and started to run at high speeds, wiping the tears off my face.

_** I think it's OK. Deffanatly not my best, but I was in tears when Fred died and I was like WTF! whenn there was nothing about Fred and George in the epilouge.**_


End file.
